The beginning of Bellatrix
by Sophie-Potter07
Summary: This is basically the story of Bellatrix when she was a child and first starting Hogwarts.


Bellatrix Black sat in the dank hallway, suitcase at her feet, waiting to go. Voices came from down the corridor and two young girls appeared. They looked relatively different, but had a resemblance between them and all had strikingly beautiful features. There was Andromeda, the youngest, who had mahogany hair and eyes to match. Then there was Narcissa, the middle child, who had platinum blonde hair and piercing, bright blue eyes. Lastly there was Bellatrix who was the eldest and by far the most beautiful. She had coal black, enticing eyes and glossy jet-black hair, which made her look enchanting.

Narcissa walked over to Bella with a cheeky grin on her face.

"So Bella, you nervous? You never know, you might end up in that filthy half-blood and mudblood house Gryffindor if you're lucky." She said teasingly and winked at her sister.

Bellatrix hissed and retorted. "You better watch your tongue, otherwise when I learn magic I'll…"

She was interrupted by the booming voice of her father Cygnus, who had suddenly appeared from nowhere. " There will be no threatening in this house. The only people we threaten are those…not worthy of us. Is that clear Bella?"

Bellatrix sighed and rolled her eyes whilst saying. "Yes Father."

Narcissa and Andromeda giggled and asked their parents. "When are we going to see Auntie Walburga and Sirius and Regulus?"

"As soon as we get to the platform." Replied their mother, Druella, as she smiled and stroked Nacissa's hair.

Cygnus withdrew his wand from his pocket and turned all but one of the lights off down the corridor.

"Right Bella, remember what I told you. Don't make friends with the wrong kind of people." Cygnus sneered.

Her mother nodded and added. " Are you sure you have everything? Your wand, books, clothes?"

Bellatrix cut her mother off and laughed saying. "Yes mother, I'm not a child anymore."

Her mother laughed too as they walked out the door. The family were dressed in their muggle clothes so as not to arouse any suspicion. They had a short walk from their home to an empty field where the portkey awaited them. Cygnus and Druella held on to it and the three sisters followed their example. In a bright flash of light they had disappeared. The wind whooshing past them all in the constricted tunnel that was taking them to their destination. They eventually landed just outside King's Cross, down a deserted alleyway. They threw the portkey in a near-by bin and crossed the road and entered the station. It was absolutely packed with muggles, and they struggled to find their way through to crowd towards platforms 9 and 10. The family stopped as Cygnus peered around, the coast was clear. They proceeded to walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, to arrive on a very strange platform, platform 9 ¾.

There in front of them was a scarlet steam engine, billowing smoke, which had enveloped most of the platform. Bellatrix's eyes longed to see at least one familiar face in the crowd, which was when she laid eyes on her cousins, Sirius and Regulus. Sirius was the elder brother and the more handsome of the boys, but had scruffy hair that made him look wild. Regulus, however, was smaller and slighter than Sirius but still had the same handsome features of his brother and those of Bellatrix too.

As soon as Narcissa and Andromeda spotted the boys they ran straight over to them. Sirius beamed whilst greeting the girls, although his smile faded a little when greeting Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix." He said politely, bowing his head.

"Sirius." She replied curtly. She disliked the boy; she thought his ways were too wild; he made a mockery of his pureblood status. He was not worthy enough to earn the title of belonging to the Most Noble House of Black.

He continued to make polite conversation, which Bellatrix found tedious. "Looking forward to starting at Hogwarts then?"

"Of course, it will be an honour and a privilege to uphold the tradition of the noble Black family in the house of Slytherin. I hope all of us live up to this expectation" She glared at Sirius whilst saying this, she knew him too well. He did not care for his pureblood status; he would mingle with those filthy halfbloods and mudbloods, whilst she, Bellatrix, upheld her family's honour. She sneered at him and turned away, she could hear the faint call of the porter over the unbearable noise. She found her parents and hugged them both; her sisters stood beside them, sadness etched on their faces, partly from her leaving and partly from jealousy that they were not joining. She quickly hugged them and ran onto the train, waving as the steam engine began to leave the station.

She looked around the train, it was very grand and the plush red seats made her feel more at ease, enticing her with their comfortable look. She made her way down the corridor looking in the individual compartments till she found an empty one. She slid the door open, which reluctantly opened with a squeak and closed it behind her. Bellatrix sighed, breathing in the warm air surrounding her, she took off her coat and placed it on the seat, which she then sat on next to the window. She looked outside at the countryside that became a blur of greens, browns and reds as the train sped through faster towards its final destination.


End file.
